Beyond The Veil
by Mystic8668
Summary: Sirius is dead, or is he? Read to find out what's beyond the veil.


Beyond The Veil  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Sirius is dead, or is he? Read to find out what's beyond the veil.  
  
Slowly he was falling or at least that's what he felt like. All Sirius could think about was Harry, if something happened to his godson he thought, he couldn't live with himself.  
  
Softly, he landed on a misty ground. He opened his eyes and looked around. There were people conversing with one another all around him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Standing up, he reached for his wand in his robes and looked around for any death eaters, but he alone looked out of place.  
  
The people around him were all in white cloaks, talking animatedly. He looked at each of them, catching a glimpse of someone he thought looked like James.  
  
Closing his eyes and opening them again, they had moved. Sirius, you're going mad, James...is dead. He told himself unsure if he could believe it though, but then the man appeared again, accompanied by a woman with vibrant red hair.  
  
"James? Lilly?" He said his voice barely an audible whisper.  
  
They seemed to glide towards him, holding each others hand, looks of peace upon their face.  
  
"Sirius." James said placing his hand on his best friend shoulder, as Sirius flinched. Lilly gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You're not real, you're dead, the only way I could see you was if I was..." Sirius said trailing off looking at what he thought was the ground, though he couldn't see anything below.  
  
Lilly broke him off, "No it's not your time, you have to go back."  
  
"If you two are so real why can I hear you and not them?" He asked referring to the many people around him.  
  
"Because, mate, they don't want you to." James said waving his hand as a small blue hole began to appear in the air.  
  
"You have to go to our son, go to Harry, he needs you now." Lilly said hugging him and moving for James to do so.  
  
"Please, don't tell him about this, he might try to go through himself." James said seriously looking into his friends eyes.  
  
"What if I don't want to quite leave yet?"  
  
"Time moves differently here, slower."  
  
"You have to go or you will die, and it's not your time, it will change the balance of everything." Lilly said with a small smile, secretly wishing she could be the one to go back to see her son.  
  
"Come back with me you two!" Sirius suggesting as the blue portal reached its full size.  
  
"You know we can't."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good bye Padfoot."  
  
"Good bye Prongs, Lilly." He said wiping his eyes as he stepped through the portal.  
  
This time he was falling quickly. Falling upward? That's not right he thought. Nothing's ever quite right, a small voice in the back of his head said to him.  
  
Slowly as he began to be able to see his surroundings he began to be able to feel a sharp pain in his stomach, "Damn stun." He mumbled rolling over looking around this time on the ground.  
  
Sitting up he dusted off his cloak and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, he was in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So I see you're back Sirius." Dumbledore said gently as he stood up offering his hand to him.  
  
Taking it he replied, "Is Harry ok?"  
  
"Mr. Potter is quite alright, but he seems to think his god father has passed away. I believe you should inform him otherwise."  
  
"Right, yeah." He said taking a mirror out of his pocket, whenever Harry wanted to talk to him, he could use his or vice versa.  
  
"Harry." He said softly looking into it, as it began to change to Harry, who was wiping away tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius is that really you?" Harry said unsurely back to him.  
  
"Yeah it is me."  
  
"You're dead." Harry said back to him his face getting its color back.  
  
"It was a big misunderstanding, I'm back from beyond the veil."  
  
"You have to promise me something Sirius. It might sound childish, but I can't lose anybody else. You have to promise me that you won't leave again." Sniffing Harry stared back at Sirius's reflection.  
  
"Harry I can't..." Sirius's face changing to a sad one.  
  
"Yes, you can. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." Sirius replied knowing well enough that he would leave again one day, and he wouldn't come back. 


End file.
